The Decision of a Lifetime Will Ranma Go Alone?
by Mat49324
Summary: Ranma Saotome is fed up with the way Genma and Happosai have been treating him. As a result, Ranma makes a decision that could change his life for good. What will happen in the end? You'll have to read to find out. RxA Flames NOT welcome.
1. Fun on the Beach

(Well, everyone, it's time for a new "Ranma ½" story. I'll be taking a break from updating my "The Get Togethers" and "Akane's New Friend" stories and I'll be focusing on this one, which will probably leave you with dropped jaws and raised eyebrows. This should also get a lot of reviews from other people… if this doesn't, I'll be shocked. For now, just sit back, relax, get a snack or a drink if you need to, and just enjoy reading this story.)

Copyright 2009

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

On a bright sunny Friday afternoon, Akane, Ranma, Mathew and I were hanging out at the beach. Ranma was in his girl form and wearing her yellow and blue bathing suit with the word "Boy" inscribed along the chest area. Akane, who had now learned how to swim, was in her same bathing suit she wore at the bathhouse, which was striped pink and white. Mathew was in his swimshorts that were blue and black in color and was wearing yet another one of his motocross shirts, which was with black and white checkered flag designs on them with the last name "Villopoto" on the back and the number 2 underneath. On the other hand, I was in my usual purple one-piece swimsuit with the choker around my neck. The four of us came to the beach right after school; Mathew was with us because after breakfast, we had invited Mathew to the beach after it was done, and he accepted. Mathew had brought along a portable DVD player and was watching an American motorcycle race.

"Is that the racing you're going to be doing here?" I asked after I got a look at the race myself.

"Yep," Mathew answered.

I looked forward again at the ocean. The weather report said that the weather was going to be great today, and it was… the sun was really shining brightly today.

"Gee, isn't it a super nice day today?" Akane asked us.

"You can say that again," Ranma replied.

I could tell that she was agreeing with her.

"Hey, Mathew," Ranma spoke up again.

He looked at her.

"You happen to do that 'martial arts' Mario stuff, right?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, why, what do you have in mind?" Mathew asked after answering her.

"Well, do you use that 'martial arts' for pleasure at times?" Ranma asked again.

"Very rarely," Mathew answered. "Why? You want me to bust out a leaf and fly you guys to a high distance in the sky and drop you guys in the drink?"

"Yeah, exactly," Ranma answered.

"It'd be a nice way to cool off," I said to Mathew, supporting Ranma's idea. "Cliff jumping is already getting old."

The three of us all looked at Akane for her answer.

"What?!! Are you crazy?" She said to us. "We could fall on one of the rocks and seriously get a concussion!"

"Come on, Akane," I said to her with a small amount of pressure in my voice. "Mathew's going to take us where there aren't any rocks around."

"But still," Akane said, being a little afraid of sharks being nearby.

"Akane, this is the time of year where the waters are shark-free, it'll be fine," I said.

"So, is it a go then?" Mathew asked us. "Because I'm going to do it if you and Ranma want to, Nabiki." He continued.

"I'm in," I said.

"Me too," Ranma said.

We all looked at Akane with me and Ranma having hopes of it being unanimous, even though the two of us had outvoted her.

"Well, Akane, it seems that you've been outvoted," Mathew said to her.

Akane looked skyward.

"Okay okay, I guess I'm in, too," She said to us, already realizing that we had outvoted her decision.

"Okay then," Mathew said, clapping his hands once. "Sounds like it's a go to me… stand clear!!"

The three of us stood back while Mathew did his thing. After 30 seconds and a breeze passed by, he jumped up in the air, revealing a hidden block, and a brown leaf came dancing out of it. Mathew leaped into the air and grabbed it. He now had a tail and ears on his head like a raccoon. I almost felt like laughing, before he spoke up again.

"I know this looks kind of goofy, but this is what Mario looks like when he grabs a Super Leaf," Mathew said to us.

"I see…" I said, finally containing my laughter.

Akane suddenly twitched.

"Isn't that the same result when you touched that flower and took off to stop Happosai when I took you to meet Yuka and Saiyuri not that long ago?" She asked Mathew.

She turned to us.

"He touched a flower and his outfit turned from normal colors to completely orange," Akane explained.

"Yep," Mathew answered. "But it was a different story – the Fire Flower (what Akane was referring to) allows me to shoot fireballs that bounce until it hits something; the Super Leaf I just grabbed allows me to go to high distances for a certain amount of time. It's only natural that I develop a style of 'martial arts' if you want to call it that… or a nice set of powers that I taught myself from one of my childhood video game heroes."

The three of us seemed very surprised on that.

"Well, who am I taking up to the skies first?" Mathew asked us.

I thought about it for a moment, but before I could answer, I looked at Akane and Ranma and they were both pointing their fingers at me… probably because they knew Mathew had a crush on me… and we were "engaged" in a way.

"Looks like it's my turn to be outvoted," I said after a sigh.

I was really hoping that either Ranma or Akane would be voted first to go, but instead, it turned out to be me.

"Are you ready for liftoff, Nabiki?" Mathew asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

I watched as Mathew got a running start, spread out his arms to his full wingspan, jumped, and took to the sky. I jumped up and held on to his ankles while his raccoon tail flapped in the breeze. After a few minutes, when I looked down, all I could see was the crystal blue water, while I saw Mathew still flying in an oval.

"Whenever you're ready, Nabiki," Mathew said to me. "Lucky for me, I took a P-wing with me – it allows me to stay flying in the sky until I'm finished or hit something myself. In other words, I don't have to get a running start everytime I take somebody up to the skies like how I just took you up a minute ago."

"Nice way to teach yourself these things," I commented.

"Thanks," Mathew said. "And I'm sure Ranma and Akane are waiting for _their_ turns, so, you might want to let go and take a splash down below, and swim back to shore."

"I'd say you're right," I said and finally released my grip on Mathew's ankles.

I began dropping like a rock to the ocean. I landed in there with a big splash. After I resurfaced, I watched as Mathew flew back to the others. I started swimming back to shore after Mathew started flying back there. After a couple minutes of just swimming, my legs were long enough for me to walk back to shore, even with the water level above my stomach. After reaching the end, I walked back to the others, water dripping from my suit and the rest of my body.

"Well, how was it?" Akane asked.

"Thrilling," I answered. "Who's next?" I asked.

"Well, if you said it was thrilling, I'm up then," Ranma answered.

While Mathew took Ranma out to sea, I walked over and stood next to Akane. She still looked a little nervous about trying this.

"I don't know why you're nervous, little sister," I said to her. "The only thing I hit was the water."

"Give me a break," Akane said. "I don't want to get hurt or anything."

"Where's your sense of fun, Akane?" I asked. "There's absolutely NOTHING to worry about."

I looked forward and saw that Ranma had let go of Mathew and dropped into the sea. He was already flying back for Akane's turn.

"Get going, girl, you're up," I said, gently pushing Akane ahead of me.

(Kasumi's P.O.V.)

While Akane and the others were having fun at the beach, I had just made some noodles and tea and had offered some to Father and Mr. Saotome.

"Sure is quiet around here without the others," Father said.

"Yeah, especially when not one but TWO guys are interrupting your raids," I heard Grandfather Happosai speak up.

He had two lumps on his head – one on each side.

"M-M-Master," Father stuttered, looking pretty agitated about what just happened to him.

"Yeah, that new guy Kasumi let stay with us has teamed up with Ranma to put my raids in the garbage!!" Grandfather said.

That's when we heard a knock at the door.

"Coming," I called.

When I looked to see who was at the door, it turned out to be a little girl.

"Well, hello there," I said. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm looking for my father," The little girl said. "I have a picture."

I took a look at the picture and it looked exactly like Mr. Saotome.

"Mr. Saotome, I think you have a guest," I called.

That's when I saw the little girl run up to give Mr. Saotome a hug.

"Daddy, am I glad I found you!!" She said.

"S-S-Saotome, what is the meaning of this?" Father said.

"Give me a minute, Tendo," Mr. Saotome responded.

While Mr. Saotome began searching his memory on whoever the girl was, I couldn't bear to imagine how Ranma would react when he found out Mr. Saotome was responsible for yet another one of his selfish deeds that involved poor Ranma.

"Mr. Saotome, I don't mean to interrupt, but what if Ranma finds out about this?" I said to him. "He'll be absolutely furious."

"Yes, that's right," Father agreed.

"It won't be pretty," I added.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

Back at the beach, I was swimming back to shore because I was the last one to drop from the "flying" Mathew to the ocean.

"You were right, Nabiki," I said after I reached the shoreline. "Dropping from the sky and into the water after holding on to Mathew IS fun!"

"I never said it wasn't going to be fun," Nabiki said to me, not looking surprised.

"You never know what you're missing if you don't try it," Ranma said to me.

"I guess you're right," I said, feeling better that I tried it.

"How about one more go at it and we'll head home?" Nabiki said.

"Shoot and I was having a lot of fun dropping you guys into the drink," Mathew said.

"You were?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, just watching you guys splashing into the water makes it so much fun to me," Mathew answered.

"I don't see how it does," Nabiki said.

"It's hard to explain," Mathew said to her.

"Well, do you want to continue allowing us to drop into the water a little longer?" I asked.

"Yeah, because my P-wing is good for about another half-an-hour or so," Mathew said.

"Is there any way that you can stop it?" I asked.

"Trust me, Akane," Mathew said to me. "I've been trying to stop it for months… and I'm still not successful in doing so… but I'm working on it."

"Why not try making that flower appear," I suggested.

"I'll try that," Mathew responded. "Even if I _do_ have an endless supply of all that stuff…"

"Well why didn't you do that from the start?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure if my work included an endless supply of my powers," Mathew answered. "And after about 3 years, I began to believe that I DID have an endless supply from the start after all."

"Gee, I've been having a lot of fun with that, I feel that we should've brought Kasumi with us," Nabiki said.

"Next time, for sure," I said.

In the meantime, Ranma had volunteered to be flown out before Nabiki could say so. As soon as Mathew started flying airborne, Ranma leaped on and grabbed his knees again. As soon as the two were out to sea, Mathew was working on making a U-turn back to where we were, and after he had completed the turn, Ranma released her grip and dropped down into the sea. We could see her figure, albeit being small, and when she dropped into the sea, we could see how big Ranma's splash was. She started swimming back to shore after Mathew had started flying back to us.

"Guess I'll go next," Nabiki said.

I didn't argue with that. While she was waiting for her turn, I dried my hands off so I wouldn't lose grip on Mathew and cause him to turn around over and over again. After Nabiki had her turn, I got ready to leap onto the "flying" Mathew again. After he was almost directly above me, I leaped into the air and grasped onto his knees. I held on tightly as he flew out to sea.

"You alright down there?" Mathew asked me.

"A-ok," I said.

Mathew was still flying across with ease. After he got ready to make his U-turn, I began to get ready to release my grip on his knees. A minute after he completed the turn-around, I released my grip and landed in the ocean with a big splash. Of course, with me now knowing how to swim, I began to swim back to shore again. After everyone had gone a few more times, and Mathew's P-wing or whatever wore off, we began packing up and headed for home.

End chapter.

(Alright, that's it for now, and you will see what happens when Akane and the others arrive back home. I sure hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my 3rd Ranma ½ story, and more will be coming soon. For now, I just hope you had any favorite parts on this chapter, and we'll see how this story will turn out. In the meantime, please leave your reviews for this story as well as my other two stories, "Akane's New Friend" and "The Get Togethers" I sure hope that this will give me a lot of reviews per chapter, and if it doesn't, something's obviously wrong with you… lol. Bye for now, people.)


	2. The Big Decision

(Well, everyone even though I have 4 reviews for "The Decision of a Lifetime; Will Ranma Go Alone", it turns out that two of those were bad, and 4 of them came from an anonymous reviewer known as **Super Vegeta** who constantly mocked me, making me look like a 12-year old, when I'm really 21. All I can assume about **Super Vegeta** is that person obviously has no life, as well as nothing better to do and is a complete dumb idiot… honestly, people… if you're not a fan of self-insertion fics… I have two words for you: DON'T REVIEW!!! The only two who will be thanked for a review is **Ranma711** and **vleroy728**. In the meantime, I removed all 4 of **Super Vegeta**'s reviews [a.k.a. "the mocker whom I hope gets arrested"] and I'm continuing on… no matter what some other members may say. I sure as heck hope I'm only getting these bad flames just because I haven't gotten to the good part yet. For now, please enjoy this story, AND DON'T LEAVE FLAMES!!)

(Quick A/n: To save me the trouble… most – perhaps all of this chapter will be from Akane's point of view.)

Copyright 2009

(Akane's P.O.V.)

"We're home," I called out to Kasumi after we entered the house.

"Home already, girls?" Kasumi asked when she saw us.

"Uh-huh," I answered. "We had a blast… you should've came along, Kasumi."

"Oh, you had THAT much fun there?" Kasumi asked us.

"Out of this world, fun," Ranma added. "Mathew flew us out a bit and we dropped from him and into the drink."

"Oh my," Kasumi said, looking a little worried to hear that.

"Don't worry, I didn't take them out _that_ far," Mathew said to her.

"You probably would've liked it, as much as we did," Nabiki said.

"Oh, Ranma!!" We heard a voice say. "You shouldn't have!!"

"Oh no," Mathew said. "It's that cunt again!!"

I looked at where Happosai was and he was already gripping Ranma's bosom.

"GET OUTTA THERE YOU PERVERT!!" Ranma screamed, elbowing Happosai in the head.

That didn't stop Happosai… he jumped up and gripped one of Ranma's butt cheeks.

"I SAID GET OFF THERE YOU FREAK!!" Ranma screamed again.

She was about to scrape Happosai off of there, but Mathew was there to save her.

"Leave my buddy alone, you cunt!!" Mathew ordered, elbowing Happosai in the head himself.

"You don't ever give up, do you?" I said, looking down at Happosai.

"Oh… AKANE!!" Happosai screamed again, leaping for my body.

"Keep your hands to yourself!!" I said to him, punching Happosai in the face with my fist.

Honestly, everytime he did that, I just felt so violated. We raced up and changed before Happosai could grip Nabiki's body. Ranma had changed back to his male form and we were all relaxing in my room. Nabiki had changed to her orange and blue striped shirt and her blue/green overalls, Ranma was in his normal training outfit, and I was in my yellow dress. Mathew just changed his shorts to gray pants.

"Honestly, we got sidetracked from us telling Kasumi about the fun Mathew gave us at the beach, and Happosai just grabs us… like that," I said, snapping my fingers after I said "us".

"You said it," Ranma said, agreeing with me. "Why do we even put up with him living with and violating us?"

"I don't know, man," Mathew said. "I've lived with you guys only for a while, and already, I can see every single detail of the hell Happosai puts Ranma through."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yep," Mathew said. "To Happosai, Ranma's his 'student', so, to him, that kind of makes Ranma his own personal toy, which I think is absolutely harsh… especially after the way he treated Ranma when you guys went to that bathhouse."

"But what good is that explanation, other than making me relive that disturbing moment?" Ranma asked.

"I think it's the work of Happosai being desperate," Mathew explained. "Perverts like him need something to spice up their lives to continue on with their lives, and he finds his pleasure through peeping at girls in the bath, or going on his 'raids' stealing their panties or their bathing suits for that matter."

"And there's no changing it," I said.

"Exactly," Mathew said, pointing a finger at me. "So, to him, lingerie or two-piece bathing suits… even just the hottest young girls for that matter are his own source of 'coffee' for lack of a better word… it's one of a normal guy's desires; besides, he's definitely not going to be a ladies' man, like yours truly – most of my friends are girls that's why."

"So, is seeing Nabiki in a bathing suit one of YOUR desires, Mathew?" I asked him.

"At times," Mathew simply answered. "Though I'm SURE she'll feel better if I said 'not all the time'."

"I do," Nabiki said, wrapping her arm around Mathew.

"I just hope I didn't make you feel embarrassed in any way," Mathew said to her.

"Not really," Nabiki responded.

Ranma went for my bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Get Kasumi to make some snacks," Ranma answered. "I'm hungry after all that dropping into the water from Mathew's powers."

"I could go for some food," Nabiki said, following him.

"Count me in," Mathew said, following the two.

"Guess I'll eat, too," I said, following the group.

While we were walking downstairs, a little girl approached us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Shuzen… which one of you is Ranma?" The girl asked us.

"Uh… I am," Ranma nervously answered, pointing his finger at himself.

"Hello, big brother!!" Shuzen said, looking excited.

"Big brother?!" Ranma said, keeping her back.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh… you wanna know, eh?" Mathew asked. "I'll give you one guess."

"That's it," Ranma seethed.

He shot upstairs to look for Mr. Saotome. We followed him. He found him playing Shogi with Dad.

"Hey, dead man!!" Ranma said. "What's with you and that little girl, Shuzen?!!"

While we listened to Mr. Saotome's explanation, Ranma became grief-stricken again.

"You spent a whole bunch of yen to get me a sister without my okay?" Ranma said in shock.

"The best part was the guy gave me a discount," Mr. Saotome said with an evil-looking smile on his face. "I only had to pay 2500 yen for her."

"What kind of stupid father are you?" Ranma shouted, kicking him outside.

"The idiotic type," Mathew said.

"You said it," Ranma said, agreeing with him.

"Yep… some things never change," I said.

"That's the last straw," Ranma said, sounding like he was completely fed up. "I've had just about enough of this. I need to think about this."

1 hour later, we were all gathered in the dojo, ready to hear Ranma's decision.

"Well, after careful consideration, and the numerous things that I've been putting up with due to Pop and/or the Freak… I'm putting my foot down," Ranma said to us, pacing back and forth while he spoke.

"Where exactly are you going with this, Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Nabiki," Ranma said with a confident smile on his face. "After close to an hour of thinking about this… my decision is final on what I'm going to do, to let myself live in peace until the day I die."

We still didn't know where Ranma was going with this… but if he was doing something to get back at Mr. Saotome and Grandfather Happosai, I wasn't going to be surprised… most likely.

"Pop, Happosai," Ranma said again, his voice becoming louder. "As mentioned before, my decision is final. Pop, Happosai, as of right this second… this is officially good-bye… because I am DISOWNING THE BOTH OF YOU!!" He announced, pointing his fingers at the both of them.

Every one of us gasped, while Mathew let out an "Oh my!!"

"Ranma, you can't be serious!!" Mr. Saotome said, sounding shocked. "You can't disown me… after 16 years of training you, and THIS is how you THANK me?"

In response to hearing that, Ranma kicked him and sent him on his back.

"That was NOT 16 years of training," Ranma shouted. "THAT was 16 years of HELL and I'm ending it RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!"

"Ranma, I'm disappointed with you," Happosai spoke up.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD PERVERT!!!" Ranma shouted again. "YOU TWO ARE NOW DEAD TO ME!! And, Pop, I'm DEAD serious on disowning you and the Pervert. I can't take this anymore!!!!"

With that, Ranma stormed out of the dojo in complete disgust. This was the first time that I was surprised with Ranma's decision to disown Mr. Saotome and Happosai.

"Ranma, don't do this!!" I said to him.

No response – he just stormed out.

"Ranma—," I said again before being pulled back my Mathew.

"Let him be for a while," Mathew said to me. "Give him time to cool down; now's not a good time to talk to him about this."

Mr. Saotome and Happosai just looked on in complete shock.

End chapter.

(Well, it's now time for me to stop right here, and I sure hope to get a lot of GOOD reviews from people, and NOT COMPLETE FLAMES from members of the site who have absolutely no life. Flames won't make me leave the Ranma ½ community, or the site for that matter. I like what I write and that's that. Nobody should criticize me on this… or even think that I'm **vleroy728** for that matter… which **Nabiki Protector** and **Dr. Facer** immediately assumed. Don't you dare insult a fanfiction friend!!! Anyway, I will try to update my stories as soon as I can, and nobody who's against my stories is stopping me. In the meantime, in your reviews... if anybody knows what happens when a family members disown each other -- in this case Ranma with Genma, please tell me what happens. Bye for now, everyone, and keep those GOOD reviews coming.)


	3. The Plans

(Well, I keep receiving reviews from Ranma ½ trolls that I rightfully don't deserve… I'm just hoping that I get good reviews from my normal friends on fanfiction soon. In the meantime, **Yuna Luna 78** left another review… with no harshness, thank goodness. But I did get one for "The Get Togethers" and THAT was the harsh one. In the meantime, the ones who WILL be thanked for their reviews will be **D-Jumper**, **inu-yusukekaiba102**, **Unknown 2008**, and **vleroy728**. In the meantime, I sure hope to get good reviews, and NO FLAMES!!! It's clearly obvious that some readers disregard the "No Flames Allowed" policy I have and are still harassing me… when I am proud of what I write. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter, and leave your reviews.)

Copyright 2009

After Ranma had stormed out in disgust after disowning both Mr. Saotome and Happosai, everyone, except yours truly was grief-stricken themselves. I had let go of Akane a few minutes after Ranma stormed out.

"This is terrible," Kasumi said, still in shock over what had just happened.

"Yeah," Mr. Tendo responded. "With Ranma disowning both his Dad and the Master, this is going to affect the attendance of whomever Akane will marry."

"What does my stupid engagement have to do with this?!" Akane growled.

"Hey, you'll have your regrets after this," Nabiki said to her.

"So, what's your psychiatric take, Mathew?" Akane asked me, changing the subject.

"Yeah, let's hear it," Nabiki added.

Soun and the girls gathered around me.

"Well, Ranma feels like he's trapped with the way that everyone like Happosai and his Dad treat him," I explained. "To him, committing suicide or disowning the two of them were his only two options, and he picked option B, like any normal person would; either way, he feels like he did himself a favor by disowning them or if he committed suicide."

"Do you think so?" Kasumi asked.

"Happosai, yes, Genma, no," I answered. "With someone as gross as Happosai, any normal relative would disown or keep themselves as far away from him as possible. He violates any woman's personal space by going for their bosoms or their butts if they're appealing to him… not to mention the panty raids he goes on practically every day or night; myself, Ranma, and sometimes Akane if she's around one of us, think we're doing something to try to give the female population here a break… and Happosai sees their relief as obstruction because he gets nothing in return."

"So, what about Genma?" Soun asked.

"Generally speaking," I started explaining again. "Genma has a selfish attitude, per se. He gets himself trapped in certain situations like with that Shogi guy Ranma told me about, and you all had to save his butt… Genma is desperate for either food or money like when he sold Ranma for one little fish of all things; Happosai is just completely gross and violates every woman's personal space, and Ranma feels like them, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, and even you too, Akane… treat him like dirt."

While I was giving my explanation, I had pointed a finger at Akane.

"Hey, most of those things he had it coming," Akane responded angrily.

"True, but he told me every single bogus thing you've pinned on him when he was completely innocent in the matter," I replied. "He feels like nobody listens to him, and that can cause serious problems for him well before he reaches his 30s; I wouldn't be surprised if Ranma has a case of paranoia inside of him."

"What's that – paranoia?" Nabiki asked.

"That's when you feel like everyone is out to get you," I explained again. "In Ranma's case, three girls fight over him… 4 if you count Akane, when he told me that one time where Kodachi's ribbon was tied around his neck, and you didn't do a thing about it, Akane."

I felt like she should've saved him from suffocation, but I could tell that Akane didn't think so because she just nodded her head to the side and folded her arms.

Akane scoffed. "What did you expect me to do – save him?"

"Yes," I said, pretty boldly.

"Just because I'm his fiancée?" Akane assumed.

"No," I responded, a little emphatic in my voice. "Because he didn't deserve what he was going through at that time… Ranma's told me all the things he's done for you to save your butt, and you repay him in the worst ways; there has been some situations where he didn't have any idea you were around – he's told me those, too… and you respond by whacking his brains out… even when one of the three was hitting on him. That's good enough for an innocent guy like Saotome to respond with a phobia or fear of you."

"That's ridiculous!!" Akane snapped.

"No it's not ridiculous," I said to her. "You hit him so much, and if you keep it up, Ranma is going to be succumbed to believe that the only thing you want to do is hit him; he's going to see you as the Devil that's out to get him. And who's everyone going to blame for his troubles -- you."

"Well, with that being said," Mr. Tendo spoke up. "Is anyone going to try to cheer up Ranma?"

"I'll do a little evaluation on this unexpected situation from Ranma's perspective," I answered. "Afterwards, you guys are free to try what you want… but don't use any form of violence on him – physical or word-wise."

After I left where the others were, I looked around the house to find Ranma. I found him munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Ranma," I called out.

He looked up and saw me there with my notepad and pen, as well as an electronic game.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked me.

"I wanna help you," I said.

"How?" Ranma asked, appearing interested.

After I made myself comfortable, Ranma and I looked at each other… face to face.

"Tell me why you decided to disown your Dad and Happosai," I said to him.

"Can't I just write down my answer instead of saying it?" Ranma asked me.

I wrote down 3 questions for Ranma to answer, said "Okay fine," and tossed the notepad and pen to Ranma.

"Ranma," I said to him. "I don't blame you for disowning Happosai… with the way he treats your Dad and Mr. Tendo… any other female relative would probably disown or keep themselves away from him, too."

"You think so?" Ranma asked while he filled out his answers to those three questions I had written down for him to answer.

"Yes, I truly think so," I answered.

While I waited for Ranma to fill out his answers, I got out the electronic game I had brought along for my procedure I wanted to try on him. I placed it in front of him.

"Here you go," Ranma said, passing me his notepad and pen. Noticing the electronic game in front of him, he also asked, "What's this for?"

"I'm gonna try a procedure on you," I said to him. "I'm going to ask you random questions and when you say your answer, I want you to press the button in front of you. If you hear a buzzer, it means you're not telling the truth; if you hear a 'ding', that means you ARE telling it."

"Okay," Ranma said, looking off into the distance.

"Let's try a practice one," I said.

I folded my hands and started to prepare my procedure.

"Is it true that you're 16 years of age, Ranma?" I asked him.

"Yes it is," Ranma answered.

There was a moment of silence.

"Press the button," I said to him.

He did just that and we both heard a _DING_ sound.

"That means you're telling the truth," I explained.

"I'm beginning to like this," Ranma said to me.

"I'm sure you are," I said. "Continuing on with the procedure… is it true you're engaged to Akane Tendo?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it was our own stupid fathers' ideas," Ranma answered, waiting for my conclusion.

"Press the button," I said again.

"Oh, right," Ranma said, realizing what he forgot to do.

He pressed the button and we heard another _DING_; so far, so good.

"Do you have feelings for her?" I asked, continuing with my procedure.

It took Ranma a minute to answer me. He finally answered with a "No."

Ranma pressed the button and we both heard a _BUZZ_.

"Seems like you DO have feelings for Akane," I said after hearing the buzzer sound. "So, do you?" I asked him.

"I guess so," Ranma answered.

"Well, after saving her a few times, I would say that you do… secretly," I said to him after jotting a few more notes down.

I looked at him again.

"Of the things you blame your Dad for, what's the number one thing?" I asked him.

It took Ranma some time to answer. After a couple of minutes, he answered with, "My curse when I turn into a girl with cold water."

After a few more questions and _DING_s and _BUZZ_s, I wrapped up my procedure with Ranma, took my things, and headed back to Soun and the girls.

"Well, what did you find out?" Soun asked.

"Tell us," Kasumi said.

"Well, after examining Ranma's psyche," I said, showing them my notes. "He still believes he did himself a favor by disowning the two. Ranma felt like he was living in Hell and he felt like he wanted to do something about it."

"So, how do we reunite Ranma with Genma and the Master?" Soun asked us.

"My guess would have to be that if Genma wants to win back sole custody of Ranma, he needs to start acting like a better father," I said. "For now, I have another idea, and you three girls… are the right people for the job… so I'm asking you if it's alright with you, Soun if I happen to try out my idea with them."

"Where are you going with this?" Soun asked me.

"Well, for now, this is all about cheering up Ranma," I answered.

"Akane should be the only one to do it," Soun protested.

"I disagree," I said. "Just one person doing the job wouldn't be enough to cheer him up; Ranma needs something to take his mind off of what he's just done today… that's why I say all three need to be in on this."

"Well, with what Ranma's gone through so far, Father, I agree with Mathew's idea," Kasumi spoke up. "I'm in."

"Mark me down," Nabiki said.

"Anything to make him feel better; I'm in it, too," Akane added.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing with my girls, Mathew?" Soun asked me, still sounding pretty hesitant in his voice.

"Trust me on this," I said, sounding confident in myself. "The odds are 90/10 of this working; if it doesn't, I'll be mad."

"Okay, what'd you have in mind for your idea?" Nabiki asked me.

"Spending a part of your days with him," I answered. "You know – cheering him up; erase his mind of what he did in disowning Happosai and Genma. Then when the time is right, we all pull together and try to convince him to get back together with them."

"But why exactly are my girls spending parts of the day with him?" Soun asked me.

"It's to make him feel comfortable," I answered. "One wrong move, and he's gonna ditch them and I'm sure you don't want that, right, Mr. Tendo?" I asked him.

"You've got a point there," Soun responded. "And the girls have already agreed to the idea."

"So, how do you want this to play out?" Akane asked.

"Well, the best way for my plan to work is if you three each be with him separately," I explained. "All 3 of you together will make him think we're up to something on him; while one of you is out having some fun with Ranma, the rest of us will follow you and we'll see how it pans out."

"What are we supposed to do?" Kasumi asked.

"Take him anywhere, and make him feel comfortable," I answered, looking at everyone. "Don't tax him, don't hit him, and don't remind him of what just happened with Genma and Happosai."

"Got it," The girls responded.

"Okay, so who's going first?" I asked.

End chapter.

(Well, that'll do it and as a treat for all of you, I'll leave you for your pick on who should be first. And please leave those good reviews… I deserve them for how hard I worked on this chapter, as well as the rest of my other stories. In the meantime, please leave your GOOD reviews, and if you don't like my stories… DON'T REVIEW!!! A lot of people have disregarded that, including an idiot known as **Night Elf**. I hate having to repeat myself by saying that I like what I write, and there's nothing people can do to stop me from it. I will continue my writing, and I will try to update soon. In the meantime, I look forward to seeing your suggestions of which of the girls should be up first. Kasumi, Akane, or Nabiki? Hope to see those reviews soon. Bye for now.)


	4. Kasumi's Time with Ranma

(Well, after 5 reviews from people, Kasumi won the honor with three votes, poor Nabiki [lol] didn't get a single vote for going first, but did get two votes for going 2nd. Akane, on the other hand, got one vote for going first, and 2 votes for going last. Now, at the end of this chapter, decide between Nabiki or Akane to go next. Kasumi's now out of it, seeing as this is what readers wanted me to do first for time with Ranma. In the meantime, for the first time in a while, I didn't get a flame for this story!! Sweet!! Thanks to **Ranma711**, **Unknown 2008**, **inu-yusukekaiba102**, **Scourgeofthegalaxy**, and **vleroy728** for reviewing. In the meantime, keep those reviews and those votes for who's up next for time with Ranma coming. Now, sit back and enjoy this chapter.)

Copyright 2009

(Kasumi's P.O.V.)

"Okay, so who's going first?" Mathew asked.

We looked at each other before I spoke up.

"I'll go," I said, standing on both of my two feet.

"Alright," Mathew said to me. "The rest of us will follow you, but we'll stay out of sight."

"I think we all need some fresh air anyway," I said to the group.

"Yeah," Everyone said in agreement.

"Just remember it's to help, Ranma," Mathew reminded me.

"I know," I said.

"And Kasumi," Mathew added to what he said earlier. "Whatever you do… don't look for us anywhere or Ranma might give you the boot; one or two times is okay, just don't do it too often."

"Okay," I responded, removing my apron.

"This goes for you two as well," Mathew said, looking at Akane and Nabiki.

"Okay," Both girls said in unison.

"And those other three things I told you not to do earlier… apply to all of you," Mathew added. "The only exception is if you're at a restaurant or a coffee shop or something."

"Got it," The girls and I said together.

With that being said, I left everyone to look for Ranma, but I did overhear Mathew telling Father and the girls to pack everything they could think of for wherever we were taking Ranma. I knew that was going to apply to me when my time with Ranma was over. I had found him watching something on TV in the living room.

"Ranma," I called out.

He looked behind and saw me. Ranma shut off the TV and said, "What is it, Kasumi?"

"Would you like to go out and try to get your mind off of… you know?" I asked.

"… Alright," Ranma said after a sigh. "Where to?" He asked me.

"Maybe the park," I suggested.

I grabbed my purse and headed outside with Ranma. I took one glance over and saw Mathew, Father and the girls following us. I had to be as comfortable as possible, and I had to make Ranma feel the same. After I looked forward at where I was going, Ranma and I sat down on a bench in the shade. I remembered clearly what Mathew told me and the girls not to do when we were out with Ranma. I looked at him and Ranma looked a little glum.

"Something wrong, Ranma?" I asked.

"I'm still thinking about what I had done earlier," Ranma answered.

"Ranma, I felt sorry for you inside of myself for each thing that your Dad's done to you," I said to him, pulling him closer. "Especially Grandfather for the things he's done. I'll have a talk with the two of them later."

"Listen, Kasumi," Ranma said to me. "Why do you think they do this to poor, innocent me?"

It took me awhile to answer that. In the meantime, I had not reminded Ranma of when he disowned Mr. Saotome and Grandfather.

"Well, Mathew said that your Dad's always desperate for food or money," I responded.

"Ain't that the truth," Ranma said.

To my surprise, he started laying his head on my shoulder. I gently touched the side of his head with my hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"Everything will be okay," I said to him.

"Do you feel like taking a boat ride?" Ranma asked me.

"Sure," I said, smiling.

After that, we got up from the bench and the two of us went to rent one of the boats. With Ranma doing the rowing, I could feel the wind running through my hair.

"What gave you the idea, Ranma?" I asked.

"Oh, just the fact that I haven't done this lately with anyone," Ranma responded.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

The four of us had followed Kasumi and Ranma to the park and remained undercover like secret agents. When Ranma had decided on that boat ride on the lake with Kasumi, we had rented a boat as well, but the ones who were in it were me and Akane… while Daddy and Mathew were in another one. The four of us kept a relatively far distance from Ranma and Kasumi. We had rowed our boats directly next to each other because Akane wanted to ask Mathew something.

"What's going on, Mathew?" Akane asked. "I thought you told Kasumi not to bring up what just happened with Mr. Saotome."

"I did," Mathew answered. "But she didn't bring it up – Ranma did. "I didn't think that he would bring it up; I had confidence that Kasumi wouldn't mention it, but I didn't think that Ranma would be the one to bring it up. I think when he brought that up, Kasumi took a chance, thinking that it would be alright to discuss it, and it worked; if Kasumi brought it up, she most likely would've gotten the boot awhile ago."

"How do you think she's doing?" Daddy asked him.

"So far, she's doing everything right," Mathew answered. "I haven't seen one mishap from Kasumi… yet."

"Does this mean that he's completely cheered up yet?" I asked Mathew.

"Nabiki, things like this would take a while to get over," Mathew answered. "It's not one of those things like it's over…" He snapped his finger. "Like that." He finished.

"He's right, Nabiki," Daddy said. "Give Ranma some time. Let him enjoy time with Kasumi."

That's when we noticed that Ranma was rowing the boat back.

"Ranma's going back," Akane said, looking alarmed. "We need to follow him."

"Wait a minute," Mathew said before she picked up the oars. "If we move in the direction back to where the boats are, he'll notice we're following him and we don't want that to happen. Just stay here for a bit."

As soon as Kasumi and Ranma were out of sight, Mathew said, "Okay, the coast is clear,"

We started rowing the boats back and parked them. Fortunately, they hadn't gotten very far because as soon as we got back to dry land, Daddy noticed them just passing the dock.

"Don't lose 'em," Mathew said to us.

We started running after them. Lucky for us we didn't have to split up and search for them. When we got close to them, we kept a far enough distance for Ranma to not notice.

(Kasumi's P.O.V.)

After Ranma and I had left the boats, I had decided to take Ranma for my shopping for dinner… and a little pleasure. I hoped the others had not lost us yet.

"Ranma, do you care to come shopping with me to get dinner?" I asked him.

"I guess so," Ranma said, still not really sounding excited about it.

"I'll let you pick out whatever you want for your dinner," I said to him.

"Great," Ranma said, sounding a bit excited about it.

"You still look pretty down," I said to him.

That's when I thought of the perfect thing.

"Ranma," I said to him. "I know something else that'll cheer you up."

He was still kind of slouching a little in his posture as he came near me. I waved my hand over to call him over where I was. As soon as he was in front of me, I began to gently hug him... putting one of my hands on the back of his head, while his head sank gently into my chest area. That's when he broke out of my grip and looked shocked.

"K-K-Kasumi," Ranma said to me. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm only trying to cheer you up," I answered.

He still looked pretty out of it, but he came back in front of me again anyway. Once again, I gave him that same hug. I made sure that Ranma didn't pay any attention and I took a chance, looking over my shoulder. That's when I noticed everyone was holding back Akane. I gave her a look that told her to not let her anger get in the way and mess this up. Finally, Father and Nabiki were able to hold her back and I focused my attention back on Ranma.

After I had taken care of my shopping and letting Ranma pick out his dinner himself, we headed back home. When I let Ranma off to do what he wanted, he went back to the living room. I looked in his room to see if Grandfather or Mr. Saotome were hungry. But when I looked, the room was empty. I looked around and I didn't find them anywhere. I ran to find Father. They were all back in the dojo.

"Father, something's happened!!" I said in grief. "Mr. Saotome and Grandfather have taken off."

"WHAT?!!" Father shouted in grief.

"No way!!" The girls and Mathew said at the same time.

I took them to Ranma's room to show them the proof. Mr. Saotome's bag was gone, and so was Grandfather Happosai… but I remembered that Ranma was still in the living room.

"Who would've thought THIS would happen," Akane said in horror.

"They thought they weren't wanted around here anymore," Mathew assumed. "That's why they gave themselves the boot."

"We've got to reunite them… but how?" Akane asked us.

"Don't bother," We heard a voice say.

It turned out to be Ranma.

"What are you saying?" Father asked him.

"Serves those two idiots right," Ranma said, showing no feelings toward their sudden departure. "They made my life a total nightmare."

"Ranma, how can you say that?" Akane said in concern.

"I'm not gonna talk about this now," Ranma responded, going in the room and closing the screen door.

We went back to the dojo so Ranma couldn't hear us from outside. Nabiki and Father were looking at Akane in anger.

"Akane, did you forget what Mathew clearly told you NOT to do?" Father asked her in anger.

"Hey!! I didn't bring it up!!" Akane said to the group.

I looked at Mathew in worry.

"Does this mean your plan is ruined?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Mathew responded. "I guess we'll find out if he rejects whoever's going next. If he does, I'll have to think of something else; if he doesn't, there's still a chance it won't work. To be honest, I didn't really see this coming – Genma and Happosai leaving."

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Nabiki and I will go out and look for them," Mathew answered. "The rest of you stay here in case they come back."

With that being said, the two of them started making a break for the front door.

"You two… wait," Akane spoke up.

It was too late – the two had already bolted outside.

"They better be back soon," I said, worried about them.

End chapter.

(Alright then… hope you all enjoyed reading this and I do deserve a bunch of reviews to come pouring in. In the meantime, you readers will still get to pick whomever you want to go next. Now, since Kasumi's already done her time with Ranma in this chapter, she's scratched from the list. So, leave whomever you want to go next in your reviews. Who will it be? Nabiki… or Akane? Leave those reviews and I'll be sure to update when I can. Bye for now, everyone and keep those reviews coming.)


	5. Nabiki's Time with Ranma

(Well, after waiting for reviews to come, I got a terrible one from **Yuna Luna 78** on the most recent chapter of "The Get Togethers" and have placed that person on my blocked list… and to add more pain to my image, somebody has the twisted nerve to forge my username onto other people's stories and flame them to place blame on poor, innocent me. If you know who's doing this, please alert the site because I've done it already, and that's the most I can do… but I can get help from other people. In the meantime, I'll be updating "The Decision of a Lifetime; Will Ranma Go Alone?" At least I won't have to worry about flames… hopefully. In the meantime, a big thanks will be sent out to **Ranma711**, **Ryouga Rox** [or **vleroy728**], and **Unknown 2008** for reviewing. And, extra thanks to **Ranma 711** for the idea that he gave me and for helping me out a bit with the chapter. For now, please read, review, and enjoy this… and hopefully everyone will take a stand and clear my name.)

Copyright 2009

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

Mathew and I bolted out of the dojo and headed onto the sidewalk in search for Mr. Saotome and Gramps. After our last date at the pool, we had exchanged cell phone numbers with each other so one of us could call each other in certain cases and this qualified as a certain case.

(Quick A/n: I will have that moment later on in "The Get Togethers" soon… and I better not be made into a Fanfiction criminal again. I didn't deserve that at all and please take that stand to track down the vandal who is forging my username on anonymous reviews to make me look like a bad person.)

"Who'd have thought this would happen," Mathew said to me.

"I know," I said while we moved on.

We had looked around the places where we usually go – places like where we head off for school… even on the school grounds briefly.

"Geez, we're not getting anywhere," Mathew said. "We got to split up and look."

"No, I don't think you're that experienced with the other surroundings besides the places we go to," I said to him. "You'll get lost easy and I'll have to find you."

"Yeah, you're right, I forgot," Mathew said, hitting his forehead in embarrassment.

While we were walking on the same road that Akane and Ranma walked to school on, we weren't having any luck until Mathew spoke up.

"Hey, look," He said, running ahead of me.

I saw Mathew squat down and pick up what he found.

"Look at this, Nabiki," He said, showing me what he found.

"Hey, that's Happosai's pipe," I said to him.

"That must mean him and Genma must've came by here," Mathew said. "But where could they have gone?"

I looked down ahead of Mathew and noticed a very familiar figure in white clothes, with an even smaller figure next to him.

"It just doesn't make sense," I heard Mathew say.

That's when I started running ahead of him.

"Wha—hey, come on, where're you going?" I heard Mathew ask. "Girl, where're you going?"

I looked over and waved my arm to tell him to follow me. That's when he started running after me.

"Mr. Saotome," I called out, thinking that the two I saw were Gramps and him.

Sure enough, my hunch was right – those two walking by were indeed Mr. Saotome and Gramps. Mathew had caught up to me in the meantime.

"Nabiki," Genma said, looking surprised to see me and Mathew. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hey there, Nabiki," Gramps greeted. "Like Genma said – what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you guys," Mathew answered.

"What's the use?" Mr. Saotome said, hanging his head. "Ranma dumped me as his own father and the Master as his Grandfather – he doesn't even want to see us anymore."

"Well, you did cause a stir back home," I said. "Kasumi's been worried sick, as has everyone else."

"Like I said," Genma said again. "What's the use – Ranma doesn't want me as his own father, and he doesn't want the Master either."

"But you should come back so everyone doesn't have to worry anymore," Mathew said. "Who knows – if you get lucky, maybe Ranma will listen and you guys will get back together."

Soon, after they accepted to come home, we started to head there.

"We're home," I called out.

"Did you two, find them, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"We did," Mathew answered.

Everyone was relieved.

"Saotome, why'd you two run off?" Daddy asked him.

"I don't even remember why," Genma said, looking skyward with an ear to ear smile.

Everyone groaned and fell backwards on the ground.

"Didn't you just explain to us!?!" Mathew and I both said in unison.

Fortunately, Ranma wasn't around to hear this. That's when we heard another female voice. It turned out to be Shampoo.

"Nihao," Shampoo greeted with her delivery box.

"Who's this girl?" Mathew asked me.

"Shampoo my name," She said to him. "Noodle delivery my game."

"I ordered take out in case we were to wait long," Kasumi spoke up.

"Nice work," Mathew said, sounding impressed, giving Kasumi a thumbs up.

"What your name?" Shampoo asked Mathew. "Shampoo not remember seeing you here before."

"He's Mathew," I said. "He races motorcycles here… plus, we're engaged."

"I could've said so myself," Mathew said. "I could've done it myself, Nabiki." He whispered in my ear.

"I know, I just thought I'd give your voice a rest," I whispered to him.

"Shampoo part of Amazon tribe," Shampoo said to him. "Shampoo own Cat Café with Great Grandmother. Where Ranma? Shampoo made extra noodles for future husband."

"Uh, we're sorry to say this," Mathew said to her. "But now's not a good time to speak to Ranma."

"Why not?" Shampoo asked, starting to get aggressive with Mathew. "Ranma can tell Shampoo."

"Look, we really don't want to make this harder on him," Mathew said again, trying to keep her calm, and trying to keep his cool, too. "The last thing he wants is company at this hour."

"Take it back, Shampoo," We heard Ranma shout from upstairs. "I already ate."

Shampoo looked like she was shot in the heart.

"Ugh… this is getting old," Akane said, starting to get pretty irritated about it.

She and Shampoo were about to go upstairs to reason with Ranma before the rest of us pulled them back.

"Ranma need good talk with Shampoo!!" Shampoo shouted, trying to break free.

"Hey hey hey!!!" Mathew said, trying to get her to calm down. "NOW do you see what we mean when we say that now's not a good time to talk to him?" He asked Shampoo.

"Shampoo want know what going on here!" Shampoo demanded.

Mathew went over to see if Ranma was okay with us telling her. He came back a few minutes later.

"He said as long as he doesn't hear it," Mathew said to us.

"Shampoo still confused here," Shampoo spoke up again. "What going on with Ranma?"

After we had told her what happened, Shampoo wasn't sure what "disown" meant, and after Mathew explained it, she dropped her jaw and raised her eyebrows.

"Ranma dump his father?" She said in a shocked voice.

"I'm afraid so," Kasumi responded. "And the worst part is… Ranma sounds like he has no intention of getting back together with him, or Grandfather."

"What kind cold father have you been?" Shampoo asked, looking at Mr. Saotome.

That's when we heard a splash of water. He had turned himself into a panda and was rolling a ball in his stomach.

"SSSSSAOTOME!!!" Daddy shouted. "WHY CAN'T YOU EXPLAIN THESE THINGS LIKE A MAN??!!!"

He held up a sign that translated to "Because I may wind up crying." I folded my arms and made a face that said to him "What a pathetic reason." I looked at Mathew and he was doing the same thing. He had wrapped his arm around my shoulders again, just like someone of any other couple would do.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

The next morning, I started getting ready for school, and much to my surprise, Ranma was all ready to go the next morning. We had left the house and started walking together to Furinkan.

"I'm surprised you still want to go to school after what's happened so far," I said to Ranma.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that it's the only way that I can make sure that I don't see him anywhere," Ranma replied, sounding a bit sassy about it.

"Ranma, this is getting really old," I said, starting to sound pretty demeaning. "You even put Shampoo's ramen she made for you out to waste with you saying to 'take it back'."

"Ranma-honey," We heard a very familiar voice, which turned out to be Ukyo… wearing her usual Okonomiyaki outfit.

"Oh, hi, Ukyo," I said to him.

"What's wrong with Ranma?" Ukyo asked. "He's unusually quiet."

"Ranma, do you want to want to run ahead?" I asked.

He did just that and that's when Ukyo began to listen. When I told her what happened, her eyes went big and her jaw dropped.

"He WHAT?!!" Ukyo screamed. "Ranma-honey disowned his own father?" She said in horror.

"And he doesn't have any intent of going back with him or Happosai," I added.

"Yeah, why does he have to do that to his elders?" We heard a voice say.

It turned out to be Happosai.

"Happosai?" I said, looking surprised to see him.

"How could you DO THESE THINGS to poor, Ranma?" Ukyo said, whipping out her spatula and attacking him.

Happosai missed Ukyo's attack, which left a brief swirl of wind you could hear from Ukyo's strength.

"Now now, my dear," Happosai said, sitting on the wall. "I admit, I was a little rough on Ranma, but it's part of his training to take on the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts, whether he likes it or not."

Upon hearing that, Ukyo flung her spatula, this time, hitting Happosai in the head.

"That's NOT training," She shouted. "THAT'S FRAMING SOMEONE!!!"

Later on, when lunch came around and everyone was in line for the bread, I looked around to see if Ranma was in the line, and I couldn't find him anywhere.

"You lookin' for me?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around and noticed it was Ranma with his bread in his hands.

"First one before everybody," He said to me. "So, why'd you ask me to run ahead?" Ranma asked me.

I laughed nervously.

"N-No reason," I said. "I thought you wouldn't want to be late… seriously."

Later on, after school had ended, I met with Nabiki, Kasumi, Dad, and Mathew in the dojo about who was going to be next on spending time with Ranma. Nabiki and I were still in our school uniforms, while Kasumi was in her dress and apron, and Dad was in his gray kimono. Mathew on the other hand was in a different motocross shirt. It was blue and white all around the front and back with the last name "Hill" on the back and a number 75 underneath. I had informed them that Ranma had left school after lunch for home. That's also when they found out that I had spilled what Ranma did yesterday to Ukyo.

"Akane," Dad said in an outrage. "Are you trying to mess up this plan?"

"I told him to run ahead," I said to them.

"Did you make sure he was completely out of sight?" Mathew asked.

"Yes," I boldly responded.

"Then it's alright… as long as he isn't around," Mathew said. "Let's just hope Ukyo isn't looking for him."

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, the best thing we can do is try to cheer him up some more because he's still believing he did himself a favor with what's happened," Mathew explained. "So, who's next for time with him?" He asked the group.

Everyone started looking at Nabiki.

(Nabiki's P.O.V.)

I knew why everyone was looking at me. It looked like I was up by a unanimous decision.

_I wonder where that baka is, might as well check the family room first._ I thought as I went to look for Ranma.

Coming into the living room, I found him lazily sitting there watching the TV and eating a bag of spicy potato chips.

"Ranma!" I said.

"Yeah, what do you want, Nabs?" He responded to her without looking away from the TV.

"Is that the last bag of chips in the house, you do know they do not grow on trees?" I said to him.

"Oh, what if it does?" Ranma replied back.

"Ranma, it doesn't," I said.

"Guess Kasumi will have to get more," Ranma said, shutting off the TV.

He was starting to walk away from me when I stopped him with my arm.

"Nabiki, what are you doing?" Ranma asked me.

"Why don't we have some time together... similar to what you did with Kasumi yesterday," I responded.

I am not going to pose nude for you, you know," Ranma said, knowing the schemes I involve with him.

"No, no, nothing like that, I just have to go out and collect a few things," I said.

"Okay then, who owns you money now and what does it have to do with me?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, I don't know what you're talking about," I said to him.

"Don't play with me, Nabiki," Ranma said to me.

"I'm not," I said, trying to sound serious.

To keep it a surprise, I took Ranma to the school field where the boys were kicking a soccer ball around. The boys didn't notice us coming from the side entrance of the field. It just so happened the ball was coming my way. I stopped it with my foot and passed it over to Ranma. Of course he then had to start to show off, whenever he got the chance he always showed off.

"Okay, boys, I have been told you haven't paid off your bets yet?" I said to them.

"What of it? What are you planning on doing about it?" Hiroshi said.

"If we don't have it, we can't really pay you, can we?" Daisuke added.

"Yeah!" Another boy added.

"I think you can pay for it and if you do not, I think I can get Ranma to beat it out of you," I said to them, then turning to Ranma. "Hey, Ranma, aren't these the boys that turned off the hot water on you when you were in the shower after gym class?" I asked.

Ranma looked over to where Nabiki was and replied, "Yeah they are, they still haven't paid back for that yet!"

"Well, boys, do you have my money now?" I asked.

The boys put all their yen into my hands. After counting it all, their total turned out to be 1250 yen. They were still 750 yen short.

"You're short, boys," I said to them. "You guys better get working if you want your debts paid off before I raise them."

"Can't you just take what we've got, Nabiki?" Daisuke asked.

"For now, I'll make an exception," I said, grabbing the money, then gripping Ranma's arm and running off.

"Nabiki, where are you going?" Ranma asked.

We wound up going to an ice-cream parlor where I bought myself a triple-scoop vanilla ice cream. Ranma only wanted a one-scoop. While the employee was getting Ranma's ice-cream set, I looked outside and saw that Kasumi and Daddy were holding back Akane again. Taking a chance, I ran my finger across my throat to tell Akane to stop. When I looked back, the employee had already handed Ranma his ice-cream.

"So, Ranma," I said after we left the parlor. "Should we have some fun of our own?"

"I guess," Ranma responded.

Later on, after coming home from the arcade and having some pleasure shopping, we had headed on home. We had arrived home around 5:30 p.m. I checked my cell phone and noticed Mathew had left a text message saying that I did a good job on it and that I didn't do anything wrong. When I met with the others, everyone was smiling, including Mathew.

"Mathew said to us that you were just doing just fine, not taxing Ranma, but the other people," Kasumi responded.

"But, once again," Mathew said. "We did have to hold back Akane when you grabbed Ranma's arm."

"Akane, don't get so upset about it," I said. "It's to cheer up Ranma… just like Mathew-baby said."

"Not to mention that it's going to be your turn tomorrow," Mathew added.

"Hey, Mathew-baby," I said to him, moving closer to his ear.

"What is it?" Mathew asked me.

"Since Kasumi and I did a good job with your plan, I think a movie with yours truly should come as a reward after this is all said and done?" I whispered in his ear.

"Sure," Mathew said, a little shy about it.

"Oh come on, Mathew-baby," I said to him. "I don't bite."

End chapter

(Well, we'll stop here for now and the next chapter will have the best part coming – Akane spending time with Ranma. And, please know that I'm not the one who is sending out flames in anonymous reviews to stories in TV shows that I don't even watch or even heard of. Even with all that's happened, I will STILL update "The Get Togethers" in the hopes that nobody does anything like what's going on right now. In case you forgot, someone is forging my username on anonymous flamed reviews on some other people's stories. I've been getting wrong accusations from people and I want this to STOP!! For now, please alert the site and help me clear my name. Thank you and I'll see you with the next chapter.)


	6. Akane's Time with Ranma Part 1

(Well, after a long wait, it's time to update "The Decision of a Lifetime; Will Ranma Go Alone?" again. This ought to be everyone's favorite chapter… well, this'll be part 1, and let's just try to just give your own thoughts on my stories instead of harassing me on this SI crap… I like what I write and not everyone has to like it. In the meantime, a thanks will go out to the following people who left good reviews: **Flames Chaos and Wolf**, **Unknown 2008**, **hazlov2004**, and **vleroy728**. For now, just sit back, relax, and just enjoy the story for Heaven's sake. Don't shout out anything on this SI crap that I rightfully don't deserve.)

Copyright 2009

"Yeah, I guess not," I said, a little bashful about it.

"See, Akane," Nabiki said to Akane. "Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut from what Ranma did to other people?"

"Actually," I spoke up. "Akane just gave me an idea… maybe we could use her telling Ukyo what happened to our advantage… in a way."

"How do you think so?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, with us having to tell Shampoo and Akane spilling it to Ukyo, maybe we could have them… _convince_ Ranma to get back with them," I explained. "But we'll save that for a later time."

Later on, the rest of us were eating dinner together, except for Ranma, as it had been since what happened. Happosai and Genma were there, while Kasumi brought the food. As for Shuzen, Kasumi called the homeless kids shelter to have her sent to a different family. She had just put the rice down and began to speak up.

"I must say that dinner without Ranma has been really disturbing," She said.

"Kasumi's right," Soun replied. "And this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't adopted that little girl, Saotome."

"Oh, look who's talking, Tendo," Genma protested. "Making it look like it's my fault… why I never."

Akane, Nabiki and I looked at him as if to say "It IS your fault." Looking upset, I banged my hand on the table, making sure that I didn't knock over any of the food on the table.

"Will you JUST ADMIT THAT IT'S YOUR FAULT??!!!" I shouted. "By the way, I do apologize for my outburst a bit ago."

"Just forget it," Kasumi said. "Mr. Saotome's hit the table as well."

"I think it's just plain stupid," Akane spoke up.

"What is?" I asked.

"Ranma refusing to join us… let alone see his Dad and Happosai," Akane answered.

"Akane," I said to him. "There're more effects than just not joining family dinners and all… when a family member is dead to someone, he/she is determined to make sure that they never see the family member's face again. Disowning a family member is like breaking up with your boyfriend. It's never pleasing."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Akane protested.

"I'm only saying," I replied.

"But you do," Soun replied. "In the one who's not here at the moment."

"You all decided for me when I should be free to decide!!" I shouted.

"May I say something?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, go on, I'm done saying my stuff," Akane and I responded at the same time.

"Mr. Saotome, Grandfather," Kasumi spoke up. "Ranma is not your lifeline to bail you out of trouble or anything, and I know you all use him for your own personal gains when you're in danger or if you're on your raids, Grandfather… so, please, stop using him to pay for your troubles or putting or involving him in any."

Genma and Happosai continued eating their rice.

"Please apologize to him," Kasumi finished.

The two nodded their heads, but the looks on their faces while they ate looked like they didn't want to make up with him to me.

"You know, you two," I said to them. "You're lucky you're not living in the states; if you were, you two would've most likely been thrown in jail for child abuse."

Everyone gasped at what I said.

"That is to say if Ranma calls the police on them," I added. "And, there's also a possibility of being executed if it continues."

"Is being executed like committing _seppuku_?" Akane asked.

"Not exactly," I responded, knowing what _seppuku_ meant in English. "Being 'executed' is another way to refer to the death penalty… one way of which is when you're hung with a noose around your neck in front of a crowd of people. It's never pleasing."

"Have you witnessed one?" Kasumi asked me.

"Fortunately, I haven't," I answered.

Genma and Happosai gulped in nervousness at what I had told them. Somehow, I could tell he knew that if he were given the death penalty or thrown in jail, Genma would lose Ranma forever, while he would be thrown in jail, an angel in the sky… or burning in Hell.

(Akane's P.O.V.)

Early next morning came and I was out on my usual morning jog before school.

_It's been 2 days since Ranma disowned his Dad and Happosai_, I thought while I ran. _I know Kasumi and Nabiki have been up for time with him, and I've been getting jealous… but I know… that it's my turn later today._

After I came home from my jog, everyone was upstairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, not knowing what was up.

"Ranma's become very stern on being left alone," Kasumi replied. "Look what he put on the screen door to his room."

She pointed to a sign that Ranma made that translated to "Do not disturb; that includes cold Dads and 'Masters' (my ass)."

"Ugh," I groaned, getting extremely irritated with this. "This is going WAY too far!!"

"Akane, don't," Mathew said.

I ignored him and stomped my way inside. I found him in there curling his body up on the floor. He noticed me and looked scared.

"RANMA!!" I shouted and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You are going TOO FAR with this and if this doesn't end right now, I'm gonna MAKE SURE that you and your Dad get back together!!"

"Akane, quit it!!" I heard Mathew say from outside.

Again, I ignored it. I shook Ranma a little.

"Ranma, you better stop this already!!" I shouted into his face.

"Akane, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD STOP!!!" Ranma shouted even louder.

Much to my surprise, he gave me the meanest look ever, then slapped me across the face. Everyone gasped. I stood there in shock.

"Ranma," I said in shock, rubbing my cheek.

"Ranma, how could you?!!" Dad shouted running in as well. "Listen to me, son… I know you've been dealing with a lot over the last two days… but slapping your fiancé across the face is crossing the line! I won't allow it!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT?!?!?!" Ranma shouted at the top of his lungs.

Even Dad was put into a state of shock. Him and I didn't push the issue on him and left Ranma alone as he requested. Mathew wasn't too thrilled about what Dad and I did to try to get Ranma and Mr. Saotome back together. After that, I changed and walked with Nabiki to school.

While I was in school listening to our teacher, I couldn't stop looking at the vacant desk that belonged to Ranma.

_I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh with him back then_, I thought, knowing that Ranma skipped out on school because of his problems.

Later on, I had gone to the roof of the school, looking off at the view. Ranma was able to make it through half the day yesterday at school, and now, today, he's not even here.

_Ranma, you jerk_, I thought. _Why couldn't you just put that behind you and just show up?_

I still remembered that I was up today for time with him… but I wasn't sure if that was going to happen at all after what just happened before school.

"Hey, Akane," I heard a voice say.

I looked behind and noticed Yuka and Saiyuri with bread. It turned out to be Yuka who said that earlier.

"Is something wrong?" Saiyuri asked.

I remained silent. I didn't want to tell another person, unless I was forced to.

"You can tell us, Akane," Yuka said.

"Does it have to do with Ranma not showing up to school today?" Saiyuri asked.

"I know why he didn't show up," I replied.

"You do?" The two said in unison.

"I just assumed that Ranma was out sick," Yuka said to me.

"Nope," I responded.

When I told them what happened two days ago, Yuka and Saiyuri were shocked as ever. I did keep quiet that Ranma had slapped me in the face after I got too violent with him.

"You're kidding, Akane!!" Yuka said in shock.

"I wish I was," I replied.

"Maybe we could help?" Saiyuri asked.

"Actually, we're trying out a plan that Mathew came up with," I said to the girls.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask him if we could help," Saiyuri continued.

"Well, I would like you two to help, but… I'll ask him about it and I'll call you and tell you what he says," I said to them.

That's when we all met up in the dojo after school again. Dad and Kasumi were in their normal outfits, Nabiki and I were in our school uniforms, while Mathew was in a different motocross shirt, but it was black, white, and green all over with the last name "Weimer" on the back and a number 19 underneath it.

"Akane," Dad said in another outrage. "How many more people are you going to tell?"

"Look, I thought we could use a little more help," I said to the group.

"Nice job," Mathew said, giving me a thumbs up. "Who'd you ask for help?" He asked.

"Yuka and Saiyuri," I answered.

"Bring 'em," Mathew boldly stated. "And tell them to bring anything they can think of for when you have your time with him."

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said taking out my cell phone.

(End Akane's P.O.V.)

While Akane made her calls to Yuka and Saiyuri, I turned to the others for what they should and shouldn't do when we watch them.

"So, tell me, Soun," I said to Mr. Tendo. "Why in the world did you two start screaming at him after all that he's gone through?" I asked.

"Yes, tell us, Father," Kasumi added.

"You two nearly messed up my plan," I added.

"Ranma needed a good talk," Soun replied. "Plus he slapped Akane in the face… he needed it."

"For what?" I asked. "You nearly made him lose his temper… and nearly screwed up my plan to calm him down! If you had pushed it, he probably would've sent you skyward like he does with Happosai."

"But he—" Soun started to say before I interrupted again.

"I know he slapped Akane in the face," I said. "But I kind of saw that coming; Ranma was still feeling very emotionally and mentally disturbed by this and you and Akane only made it worse by going up and screaming at him to get back together with Genma. Let's just hope he still will go for time with Akane."

Soun immediately hung his head.

"Hey, Soun, it's not the end of the world and we've tried so hard and failed because of what you and Akane did… we've still got a shot… as long as you and Akane control yourselves," I said to him.

"Yes… of course," Soun replied, pulling himself together.

That's when Akane came back with Yuka and Saiyuri.

"I brought them," Akane said. "And I told them what you told me, Mathew."

"Good," I said.

"Good to see you again," Saiyuri greeted.

"Great to see you two as well," I replied.

"So, how can we help Ranma?" Yuka asked.

"Well, I had each one of Mr. Tendo's girls spend parts of their days with him… but Akane hasn't gone yet," I explained. "I told them to pack everything they could think of for certain places that they were going to go… that's why I said the same thing for you girls… that is… if you want to try it yourselves."

"Great news for you, Akane," Yuka said to her. "You get to have time with your fiancé…"

(Akane's P.O.V.)

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, a little nervous. "I guess the only thing that's sticking out is everyone watching me."

"Just don't look for us," Mathew replied. "If you look for us too much, Ranma's going to be suspicious… and he might give you the slip."

"It shouldn't be that hard, Akane," Kasumi replied.

"Go get 'em, girl," Nabiki added.

With that being said, I went to look for Ranma, while they followed. I found him still in his room.

"Ranma?" I called out.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked.

"Time together," I answered.

"After what happened this morning?" Ranma said.

"Ranma, I just got ahead of myself," I said to him.

"Like you always do?" Ranma assumed.

"Excuse me?!" I said, starting to get irritated.

I remembered what I had done this morning, and I didn't want to do make the same mistake twice. I calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Can we just go?" I asked.

"Oh okay," Ranma said. "Where to?" He asked.

"I thought we'd go to the pool," I answered.

"The pool?!" Ranma said, looking surprised. "But you don't know how to swim!"

"Actually, Ranma," I said. "You'd be in for a surprise. Let's go!!"

I began pulling his wrist.

"Okay okay," Ranma said.

Soon, Ranma and I were at the pool. Ranma was sitting at a table while I was trying to show him that I had finally learned how to swim.

"Hey, Ranma, look," I said, showing him that I didn't need someone to help me out of the water.

End chapter.

(Well, we're taking a breather here and stopping… I know, just when it was getting good. In the meantime, I just hope you'll review nicely and not give me any attacks on my style of writing. I don't deserve it, I don't give it to you… so, don't do it to me. In the meantime, I just hope you all liked the chapter and are eager for me to update this. In the meantime, please answer this question on your reviews: Should Yuka and Saiyuri also spend time with Ranma? Okay, I'll see you all then. Bye for now.)


	7. Akane's Time with Ranma Part 2

(Well, it's been a pretty long while since I updated a different story… let alone this one. So, in short, thanks to all people who reviewed nicely and didn't give me any crap at all.)

Copyright 2009

"Yeah, looks like you learned how," We heard Ranma reply to Akane from the bushes.

"Hey, since when did Akane know how to swim?" Yuka asked.

"When Mathew first arrived and Akane and I showed him around," Nabiki responded.

"She's probably the first person I've met who didn't know how to swim," I added.

We looked forward at the two… until I heard a familiar, but faint… cackling noise.

"Aw, geez," I groaned. "It's that cunt again!!"

We looked forward and noticed that Ranma had taken off. I looked to my right and saw that he had already stood on Happosai's head.

"You never give up on this stuff for once, do you?" I heard him say.

"He stole our underwear!!" A lady protested.

"Here you are," Ranma simply said. "And take your anger out on him for me please?"

He tossed an unconscious Happosai into the crowd of angry females and walked away.

"Nice work," I said to myself.

While the ladies pummeled Happosai, Akane started walking back. I assumed she wanted to change. Minutes later, she came out in regular clothes.

"Oh, I wish Saotome could've seen this," Mr. Tendo cried out.

"Don't go too far, Daddy," Nabiki replied.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed.

At the end of it all, we had followed the two undercover to the tennis courts, the ice cream shop (in his girl form), and finally, a local beach. Now, the rest of us were all back home, and happy that Akane didn't bring up him disowning Mr. Saotome and Happosai.

"Well, after all the hubbub going on, you did great, Akane," I said to her.

"Thanks," She replied.

"So… what's next?" Mr. Tendo asked.

"We end for the day and finish up tomorrow," I answered.

"Something tells me you forgot to tell us something from your evaluation, Mathew-baby," Nabiki said to me.

"Yes, you're right," I said. "And that is… that Ranma blames his dad for TONS of things… which doesn't come as a surprise to me."

"Why's that?" Saiyuri asked.

"Put yourself in Ranma's shoes," I explained. "You're on a decade-long journey and your dad's one of the most cold-hearted idiots on the planet, who steals your food, sells you for one little fish, and just the other day… adopts a little girl without your consent… etc. etc.; after I heard of all the things Ranma's dad does to him, I felt for the guy. That—that ate at him so bad, he disowned him."

"I would agree," Yuka replied. "If I had a father who was _that_ heartless, I'd have done the same thing."

"Not to mention Akane constantly bashing him in the head," Nabiki added.

"Are you saying that _I_ played a role in Ranma disowning Mr. Saotome?!" Akane shouted.

"We never said anything like that," I mentioned.

"So what the hell does my bashing on Ranma's head so many times have to do with this?" She asked.

"Other than the fact that Ranma had nobody to turn to before I came along… nothing," I responded.

"Akane's been like that before," Kasumi spoke up. "She did knock out Father because of something Ranma said to her."

"And another thing… too many hits to the head could give Ranma a concussion… or even worse… permanent brain damage. If he has to see a doctor, and he tells them about the hits he's taken to his head, courtesy of Akane, they could tell him, 'Son, if you take another hit to the head… like that again… in the next six months, another battle could be the least of your problems,'" I added.

"How's that so?" Yuka asked.

"I know someone back home in the states with a similar situation in the sport of motocross," I said. "Annapolis, Maryland's Travis Pastrana, the 2000 125cc Outdoor National Champion and 2001 125cc East Supercross Champion… he was leading the 2001 125cc Outdoor National Championship before he had a terrible wreck on the last lap at the Unadilla National in New York in 2001, smacking his head on the ground… which resulted in a concussion. And then, two weeks later at the Washougal National in Washington, in the 2nd 125cc moto, he hits his head AGAIN… and he had to forfeit his season the very next race."

"Wow," Kasumi said, horrified about Pastrana's situation in 2001.

"Before we get too deviated from the current topic," I spoke up. "Ranma's psychologically depressed and upset. He wanted some peace and sanity in his life… and he was getting tired of having to put up with his Dad's stupid things and Happosai's panty raids."

"What do we do now?" Soun asked.

"We end for now and try to convince him to get back with Mr. Saotome tomorrow," I told him.

"Do you think it'll work?" Kasumi asked.

"It has to," Nabiki replied.

"We'll have to involve Ukyo and Shampoo," I pointed out. "Saiyuri, Yuka, I think your help will be needed, too."

"Okay, we'll help," Yuka said in determination.

"Count me in," Saiyuri added.

"Would you girls care to stay for dinner?" Kasumi asked them.

"I'll stay," Yuka spoke up.

"Guess I will as well," Saiyuri agreed.

After we all ate, Saiyuri and Yuka left for home. On the other hand, the rest of us cleaned up, showered, and went off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Akane's P.O.V.)

As soon as I woke up and ate my breakfast of some quick Ramen, I headed out the door. Surprisingly, Ranma made his way out not too long after I stepped out.

"Well, this is a surprise," I said to him. "I thought you'd stay home for another day – to make it 5 days you've been out of school."

"Oh, just can it!!" Ranma said, making it look like it was nothing.

"Ranma, are you sure you think you're doing the right thing?" I asked.

"I'm positive, okay, Akane?" Ranma assured.

"Okay," I said, knowing that he might choke on his martial arts.

Ranma hadn't done a battle since disowning his dad and Happosai… I was sure. He had only been out with Kasumi, Nabiki, and me these last three days – one with each Tendo sister.

"Ranma!!" We heard a female voice call out.

That someone was Ukyo. She was wearing her usual Okonomiyaki outfit.

"Oh, hey, Ukyo," I said.

"Looks like Ranma's going back to school for the first time in quite a while," Ukyo assumed.

"Let's just hope that this day doesn't go terrible in a hurry," Ranma said.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Ranma-honey," Ukyo announced. "I'm not gonna let anyone make you think about what's happened."

The three of us reached the school campus in no time. Unexpectedly, Kuno was walking down the concrete path that led to the front door.

"Oh gosh," Uyko replied. "Didn't count on this."

"Let us pass, Kuno," I demanded.

"Akane Tendo, for once, you are not the subject that I am after," Kuno spoke in his irritating tone that I've hated for quite some time.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I said with crossed arms, a frown, and almost-closed eyes.

"So, the rumors are true," Kuno said to Ranma.

"What rumors?" Ranma replied, getting defensive with himself.

"Ranma Saotome," Kuno began. "Is it true that you are without a legal guardian?" He said.

"That's not your business, Kuno," Ranma snapped.

"It might be… a simple yes or no will do," Kuno insisted.

"That's not for you to know!!" Ranma screamed.

With that, he balled his fist, and punched Kuno high into the sky like a button flying up to the top on those mallet hitting games at a fair. Kuno had landed back on the dirt, head first.

"Ranma Saotome, I've had quite enough of your foolish and rude attitude," Kuno said after getting up. "I'll leave you two options – you either get back together with your old legal guardian… but surrender Akane to me, or let me and my sister be your _new_ legal guardians. If I am not informed of your decision by tomorrow, I assume you'll want me and Kodachi as your new legal guardian."

"Wow," Ukyo said with crossed arms.

"How dare he involve me in Ranma's issues!!" I shouted.

"Oh grow up, you big girl-failure," Ranma snapped, punching him in the nose and walking inside the school building.

"And don't involve me in any of his issues!" I added to Kuno.

In reaction to his stupid decision game with Ranma, I intentionally stepped on Kuno's chest with both feet.

"Gee, you seem really eaten up with this as much as Ranma," Ukyo said to me.

After lunch had come, I was heading to the café to find Ranma. As usual, there was a whole crowd of rowdy boys trying to get their hands on some bread. That's when Hiroshi noticed me.

"Akane, are you looking for Ranma?" He asked me.

"Yeah, did you see him?" I asked.

"I think after what happened with Kuno, he excused himself back home," Hiroshi explained.

"Thought so," I said, as I turned my back.

I ignored the ruckus over my shoulder and looked for Ukyo. She was sitting outside in the field with her usual okonomiyaki. I went over to where she was and sat down.

"Hey, Akane," Ukyo greeted again. "Didn't Ranma head home again after this morning?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that's what Hiroshi said," I said, before getting down to business. "Ukyo, I think Mathew might need your help in getting Ranma back together."

"What's going on, Akane?" She asked me.

"Well, Mathew had this idea of having me, Nabiki, and Kasumi spend some time with Ranma while the rest of us went undercover," I started to explain. "We're close to getting him back together, and Mathew told us last night that we might have to involve you and Shampoo, as well as Yuka and Saiyuri… to try to get Ranma to get back together with his Dad."

"Anything to get Ranma-honey back to normal," Ukyo replied.

"Alright… meet up at my place after school," I replied. "Now I have to get Shampoo." I added under my breath.

After school had ended, Yuka and Saiyuri met up with me and we were on our way back to my place.

"Gee, that Kuno never gets any stupider," I said to the girls.

"What happened?" Yuka asked.

"Kuno demanded that he either have him and his dumb sister be Ranma's new legal guardians, or he get back together with his dad and surrender me over to him," I replied.

"Gee, I wonder what's going through Ranma's mind," Saiyuri replied.

That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Akane, we've got a serious problem," I heard Nabiki's voice say.

"What?!!" I said in horror.

After I heard what Nabiki said to me, I responded with a "I'll be right there!" before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Yuka asked.

"That was Nabiki," I said in agony. "Ranma just attempted suicide!!!" I finished, running ahead.

The girls followed suit.

End chapter.

(Well, I thought I'd end and give a little suspense for those of you who enjoy this story so far. Leave those reviews and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can.)


End file.
